forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex
}} The 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex - abbreviated as Toyota Trueno - is a RWD sports car by Toyota featured in all main series titles except Forza Motorsport 7. It is featured in Forza Horizon 4 since the Series 18 update as a seasonal reward. Synopsis The Toyota AE86 was produced alongside another variant, the AE85, which differed only in a weaker engine and other undercarriage. The AE86 was also sold in North America as the Toyota Corolla GT-S, albeit with slightly different specifications. The Sprinter GT Apex is based on a light RWD platform. The DOHC '4A-GEU' engine produces 128bhp and is featured with a then advanced variable intake manifold and electronic fuel injection. The AE86's affordability and driving traits made it a popular choice in motorsports and a favourite of car enthusiasts. In 2012, a modern reinterpretation of the AE86 was introduced which was jointly developed by Toyota and Subaru. Statistics Conversions Trivia *In Forza Horizon 4, the perks available for the Toyota Trueno's car mastery include various references to its heritage and pop culture presence: **"Hachi-Roku" is Japanese for 'eighty-six' as it the sixth variant of the E80 series Toyota Corolla. **"Intensifies" refers to a genre of music; Eurobeat, and a meme involving the Japanese anime series ''Initial D'', as it would often show racing to a Eurobeat soundtrack.Article: knowyourmeme.com (2019) Eurobeat Remixes. Available at: https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/eurobeat-remixes **"Déjà Vu" refers to "Deja Vu" by Dave Rogers from the 1999 album Super Eurobeat presents Euromach 2. **"Pass Master" refers to tōge, meaning 'pass' in Japanese, a one-on-one street race through winding mountain pass roads were drivers attempt to pass each other, and is the basis of the Initial D series, in which the main protagonist is known for being unbeatable in their Toyota Trueno in a tōge. **"Meme Machine" notes the Toyota Trueno's numerous memes stemming from its involvement in the Initial D series.Article: knowyourmeme.com (2017) Initial D. Available at: https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/subcultures/initial-d **"Step on the Gas" refers to "Gas Gas Gas" by Manuel and first appeared in the 2009 ''Initial D: Arcade Stage 5'' racing game arcade cabinet. **"Bonus Stage" refers to the Initial D series including 'stage' in its titles such as Arcade Stage, First Stage, Extreme Stage, and Another Stage. **"Multi-Track Drifting" refers to Densha de D, a fan comic parodying the Initial D series with trains in place of cars, and has a two-page spread highlighting a character's shock of a train drifting across two sets of tracks.Article: knowyourmeme.com (2019) Multi-Track Drifting. Available at: https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/multi-track-drifting **"Bring Home the Tofu" refers to the Fujiwara Tofu Store, a fictional tofu shop in the Initial D series, that Takumi Fujiwara delivered tofu for to the hotels along the Mount Akina pass with his father's Toyota Trueno, which helped develop his driving ability through years of late-night and early morning runs.Video: Funimation (2010) Initial D: First Stage - The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift (DUB). Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfXHiydW16E **"Dori-Kin" is a Japanese slang term for 'drift king.' **"Kansei Dorifuto" and "NANI?!" refer to the ending of the first episode in the Initial D anime; "The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift." Keisuke Takahashi, the number two driver of the Akagi RedSuns, is ambushed and passed by an unknown Toyota Trueno, where he exclaims both 'NANI!?' meaning 'WHAT!?" and 'Kansei dorifuto' meaning 'Inertia drift' in Japanese.Video: Funimation (2010) Initial D: First Stage - The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift (SUB). Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVG7zusJ1t8 Gallery FM4 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Toyota Sprinter Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Toyota Sprinter Trueno Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Toyota Sprinter Trueno Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH4 Toyota Sprinter Trueno Headlights.jpg|Headlights FH4 Toyota Sprinter Trueno Interior.jpg|Interior FH4 Toyota Sprinter Trueno Dashboard.jpg|Dashboard References